


Parents to Be

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: A moment in babysitting.





	Parents to Be

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

“Are you guys sure about this?” 

Nick and Ellie shared a look before rolling their eyes.

“Tim honey-” Delilah put her hand on his arm. “It'll be fine, they've watched the twins before.”

McGee sighed. “But not for a week!” 

“Hey you can't change your mind now.” Delilah pointed a finger at him with a look. “We won this trip for free and the twins are excited to spend a week with their Uncle Nick and Aunt Ellie.”

“Yeah Tim, you don't wanna disappoint the twins now would you?” Nick said with a smirk.

Ellie laughed behind her hand and Delilah nodded in approval of his little guilt trip. 

McGee glared. “Fine! But if either one is returned with some addiction to some weird or unhealthy food or saying curse words in spanish-” He ignored Nick's ‘excuse me?’ “I'll make work very painful for you two.”

“It's not nice threatening a pregnant woman.” Was all Ellie said, pointing at her stomach that had a small bump. 

McGee gave her a ‘seriously?’ look.

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard as two five year olds came rushing down the stairs. 

“Uncle Nick!”

“Auntie Ellie!”

“Told you.” Delilah said with a smug look making her husband huff. 

* * *

Ellie watched from the couch with one hand resting on her small bump as Nick ran around their living room chasing the twins who were shrieking with laughter.

“No tickling Uncle Nick!” Morgan tried scolding but she was too busy giggling. 

Nick scooped her up right at that moment, tickling her making her shrieking louder. 

“I'll save you Morgan!” Johnny shouted, pulling out his fake toy sword he had strapped to his back, hitting Nick with it.

Nick dropped Morgan onto the couch lightly, clutching where Johnny hit him dramatically. “I'm hit! Man down!”

Ellie shook her head with a chuckle as he dropped to the floor.

“Go get him you two!” Ellie said with a grin.

Both kids made war cries as they jumped on Nick who grunted at the sudden weight. 

“My own wife is a traitor!”

She shrugged laughing at the twins climbing all over him. Deciding to take pity on him, she stood up and started heading towards the kitchen.

“How about we go make some cookies?”

“COOKIES!” They shouted, getting off Nick and dashing to the kitchen.

Nick got off the floor, wrapping an arm around her and giving her a kiss before following.

“Can we have chocolate chip?!” Morgan said bouncing in spot. 

“Of course!” Ellie grabbed two stools and pulled them to the counter. “Hop on up! You two will be my helpers.”

“I like cooking!” Morgan cheered, eagerly stepping on the stool.

“You suck at it!”

“Johnny.” Nick said in a scolding tone. “Be nice to your sister.”

“Yeah! Be nice to me!” Morgan stuck her tongue out making Johnny do the same.

Ellie shared a grin with Nick over their heads. 

* * *

That night they stood in the doorway to the guest room where the twins were cuddled up on the large bed. 

Nick had his arms wrapped around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach. 

“This was a good idea, getting some experience in.” Ellie whispered. “I mean I know we both have some experience with kids but.”

Nick made a noise of agreement. “We're gonna be  _ awesome _ parents.”

Ellie laughed and turned her head to give him a kiss. “Says the guy who freaked and bought out the whole parenting section at the bookstore.” 

“Make fun of me all you want, but you're the one who read every one of them.”

“I just wanna be prepared.”

Nick kissed the side of her head. “You'll be a great mom Ellie, there’s no doubt about it.”

Ellie smiled and leaned back into him.

They watched as Morgan shifted and moved further away from Johnny, and as if magnetized, he shifted moving close to her again. 

Her heart melted at the small moment. She couldn't wait for it to be their kid or kids. 


End file.
